


Псарня

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Mockery, M/M, OOC, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая фантазия на тему учёбы Винсента и Дидериха в Вестонском колледже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Псарня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за командочку курощей на ФБ-2015.  
> Бета - милая Изуэль <3

Безоговорочная любовь к книгам всегда казалась Винсенту одной из важнейших негласных характеристик обитателей Синего дортуара Вестонского колледжа. Маниакальное стремление как можно громче пошуршать страницами, непреодолимое желание вдохнуть запах вековой пыли или же новых чернил — книголюба всегда можно было отличить в разномастной студенческой толпе. По традиции к подобному образу прилагались очки и серьёзное выражение лица. После знакомства с Дидерихом и его пристрастием к крепкому словцу, Винсент узнал, что Сапфировой сове присуща ещё и слабость.

На зрение Винсент не жаловался, не брезговал широкими улыбками, из бумажных изделий отдавал предпочтение записным книжкам, а на обвинение в немощности собирался ответить детально проработанным планом мести — занявшим пять листов в любимом оббитом кожей блокноте. Винсент будто бы по ошибке оказался причислен к Синему дортуару, но именно эта непохожесть на остальных и развязывала ему руки.

Годами воспитанное дружелюбие помогло Винсенту быстро добиться популярности в школе, умение договариваться с людьми — добиться положения среди элиты факультета, не прибегая к обязательному облагораживающему физическому труду. Винсент ожидаемо от самого себя преуспевал в любом начинании, но триумфы его выходили слишком утончёнными, чтобы о них можно было трубить на каждом углу. В общем и целом, Винсент наслаждался бы своей жизнью в Вестоне, если бы на пути его очарования прочной глыбой не обосновалось небольшое препятствие в лице Дидериха.

Непреодолимости в упрямом характере Дидериха и его атлетическом телосложении, конечно, было хоть отбавляй — «ничего, с чем я не мог бы справиться», думал о нём Винсент. Поначалу Дидерих казался ему простым и предсказуемым. Винсент чувствовал, что вот-вот — и та или иная его ловушка сработает. Но Дидерих не поддавался, сопротивлялся и норовил дать сдачи.

Пусть на первый взгляд Дидерих выглядел ужасающе узколобым, но азартной злостью вспыхивал так, что сложно было не заразиться. К своему стыду, Винсент купился и на ограниченность Дидериха, и на его страстность. Это и привело его к определённым трудностям: как настоящий спортсмен, Дидерих ненавидел проигрывать.

Друг с другом их свело банальное факультетское противостояние. Он увидел его — и завертелось. Перебранки, насмешки, план мести за честь дворянина на пять листов, исписанных мелким почерком. Первым пунктом грандиознейшего плана всех школьных лет Винсента шли публичные истязания — зачёркнуто — приветствия.

Каждое утро их начиналось одинаково, и в скором времени Винсент начал испытывать искреннее удовольствие от стабильности их отношений.

— Фантомхайв, — цедил Дидерих.

— Дидерих, — улыбался Винсент и шутливо прятался от его гневного кулака за спину любого проходящего мимо студента.

— Не называй меня по имени! — ревел Дидерих, и ребята в страхе расступались перед ним.

Винсент всегда оставался на месте, одинокий и обманчиво беззащитный, на Дидериха подобная сцена действовала удивительно расслабляюще. Он глубоко вдыхал, прикрывал глаза на мгновение и успешно боролся с собой. Иногда, подначки ради, Винсент широко раскрывал руки в объятьях, дабы отметить таким образом их мирное воссоединение. После третьего раза Дидерих научился игнорировать этот его издевательский жест, но остановиться Винсенту уже было сложно.

И без того слабая выдержка Дидериха таяла на глазах. От возмущения Дидерих зачастую забывал английскую речь, и, затерявшись в гуле общего хохота зрителей их перепалки, его немецкие восклицания звучали похлеще зловещего призыва сатаны, который студенты складывали каждый год на своих первых уроках латыни.

— Ты ведёшь себя недостойно джентльмена! — клеймил Винсента Дидерих. — Сразись со мной, как мужчина! — требовал он.

Ответ Винсента всегда звучал неизменно.

— Я ненавижу насилие, — клялся он, и их ссоры снова заходили в тупик.

Подобный расклад не устраивал обоих, и волей-неволей Винсент решился сделать первый шаг навстречу. Раз уже Дидерих настолько ценил честную схватку, Винсенту ничего не оставалось, как разыграть её для него.

Готовиться, правда, пришлось долго. Пару беспечных лет Винсент потратил на бесхитростные статусные игры. Дидерих страшно злился, стоило ему оказаться хотя бы на шаг позади Винсента. Однако по-настоящему в первый раз они с Дидерихом поспорили только за кресло префекта. Дидерих запальчиво твердил, что следующим главой Зелёного дортуара станет именно он. Винсент мечтательно грозился, что не отстанет от него ни на шаг в своих владениях. В итоге всё вылилось в ничью, префектами своих факультетов стали они оба, и сладкое обещание целого дня послушания в случае проигрыша так и осталось невыполненным.

Только вот желание подчинить себе, использовать Дидериха никуда не делось. Споры стали их новой привычкой. Винсент даже добавил их последним пунктом в список имени Дидериха, после подставы, шантажа и подмены свиного жира для укладки волос на маргарин. Больше всего он жалел, что не додумался до подобного хода с самого начала.

Винсент по-крупному не проигрывал, а вот Дидериху позволял с завидной регулярностью. С непередаваемым наслаждением гонял он Дидериха до дрожи в коленях по стадиону. Заставлял читать вслух дамские романы, когда они уединялись с ланчем в беседке у реки. Винсент даже женскую одежду ему достал, но милостиво полюбовался на умопомрачительное зрелище в одиночку.

Дидерих, к чего чести, никогда не отказывался от наказания. Ругался во всю глотку по-английски, по-немецки и на смешанном диалекте, смотрел презрительным взглядом, но выполнял всё, что от него требовалось. Дидерих оказался чуточку идеальным, и Винсент захотел его себе насовсем.

Финальный этап его обновлённого плана требовал максимум концентрации и столько же информации. Тайные желания Дидериха, его страхи, его интересы — на долгое время всё это стало целью номер один для Винсента. Он наблюдал, провоцировал, выпытывал, и в конечном итоге рискнул пробраться в комнату Дидериха.

Избавиться на вечер от соседей Дидериха не составило труда. Винсент заранее договорился с учителем, чтобы тот по доброте душевной устроил Дидериху дополнительное занятие. Один из студентов Зелёного дортуара согласился провести Винсента в общежитие почти бесплатно. В общем, Винсент старательно подготовился к своей вылазке и так же ловко проник в логово Дидериха.

Вещи его Винсент ожидаемо нашёл в строгом порядке. На голой крышке тумбочки одиноко приютился стеклянный шар с заснеженным немецким замком. Внутри выстроилась стопка тетрадей. В самом низу — наверняка там полно секретов! — оказался сборник изречений римских полководцев на латыни. А под ней спряталось издание «Алисы в стране чудес» с иллюстрациями. Винсент с ухмылкой пролистнул книжонку, то и дело натыкаясь на жирные вопросы возле каждого имени собственного, выведенные тяжёлой рукой Дидериха.

В комоде ничего страшнее поношенных гольф Винсент не обнаружил и откровенно заскучал. Он-то надеялся, что за занудством Дидериха скрывается нечто впечатляющее, в итоге Винсенту даже не удалось собрать достаточно компромата. От разочарования он долго бродил по комнате без цели, пока с шумом не упал на кровать Дидериха, тяжело вздыхая. Неизвестно сколько времени рассматривал он тяжёлый балдахин над кроватью, за этим занятием Дидерих его и застал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Фантомхайв? — напрягся он, да так и остался стоять на пороге.

Винсент неопределённо взмахнул рукой в ответ и перевёл взгляд на Дидериха. Тот смотрел настороженно, с неприязнью, Винсент почувствовал новый прилив сил. Он приподнялся на локтях и выдал самое простое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Я пришёл предложить тебе дружбу, — и в подтверждение своих слов приглашающе похлопал ладонью по покрывалу.

В следующий момент Дидерих предстал перед Винсентом таким, каким его наверняка никто никогда не видел. Лицо Дидериха в мгновение ока стало пунцовым. Он скользил безумным взглядом по Винсенту и судорожно открывал и закрывал рот. Ему долго не удавалось вымолвить и слова, пока Винсент не поднялся на ноги и не подошёл ближе. Вид ошарашенного Дидериха неимоверно забавлял.

— Убирайся вон! — вскричал Дитрих, когда Винсент пытливо заглянул ему в глаза. — Убирайся! — повторил он и запустил в Винсента книгой, что держал в руках.

Винсент играючи увернулся.

— Тише-тише, — начал было он почти шёпотом, но Дидерих только разъярился сильнее, бросаясь на Винсента с кулаками.

Винсенту удалось сбежать исключительно благодаря природной ловкости. Он остановился передохнуть уже за воротами общежития Зелёного льва. По всей видимости, его вечерний визит сделал отношения между ними с Дидерихом только сложнее. Интуиция вопила о том, что пора было сменить тактику, и Винсент согласился с собой, ибо ставка в затеянной им игре оказалась соблазнительно высока.


End file.
